A Cupcake, a Dino, and a Rat
by TRikiD
Summary: A cupcake, and dinosaur, and a rat work together as best friends and general services employees for the Goody Bag store. And trust me, their job is as weird as they come.


**The following is a fan-based parody. Cupcake and Dino: General Services is rightfully owned by Pedro Eboli and Mark Satterwaite. Please, support the official release.**

 **Also, this is rated T for mild language and adult jokes.**

* * *

A Cupcake, a Dino, and a Rat

The Manly Men's Club

When it's a normal day at the Goody Bag Groceries, not-so normal things can occur for the store and its employee; those employees usually being Cupcake, a literal purple cupcake; his brother Dino, a yellow, headband-wearing dinosaur; and their best friend, Reese, a short, grey rat clad in an aquamarine bandana, baggy black tank top and matching sweatpants, and wore a single gold earring on her right ear.

The brothers were attending one of their usual chores for the store, that being renewing the price tags on the sellable items, and they always did it in style; Cupcake was currently jumping around and singing a little tune while putting price tags on different items, and Dino soon came up to toss him into the air to meet Reese; she would usually sit atop the aisles' shelves and hold out the things that still needed stickers.

"Why don't you join us, Reese?" Dino called up to the said rat in encouragement.

"Yeah…it'd be…really fun!" Cupcake shouted between jumps.

"Sorry, Boys, but rats don't dance," Reese replied with a shrug, her voice raspy and thick with a ghetto accent. And just as she and the boys reached the end of the aisle, Dino, who was pushing a cart with Cupcake riding inside, accidentally bumped into someone.

"Hey, watch the fanny pack!" the person shouted in anger, and the three immediately recognized who it was. It was none other than one of their most competitive general services rivals: Peetree, a tall, cocky and arrogant rooster that acted like your stereotypical school jock.

"Welcome to Goody Bag Groceries!" Dino welcomed, seemingly oblivious to the bad intentions as to why Peetree would be in their store.

"What're ya doin' here this time, Featherbutt?" Reese huffed after jumping down from atop the shelf.

"Aren't you embarrassed? Singing and dancing like ballerinas?" Peetree acquired with a cocked eyebrow.

"Uh, should we be?" Cupcake asked, uncertainty obvious in his tone.

"I would, but I'm a manly man. Macho to the core. Look at these abs!" Peetree then lifted his jacket to reveal his six pack."

"Cool!" Dino cheered in surprise.

"Now look at these abs!" Peetree pulled back to uncover the ripped muscles of his arm, which also somehow had a six pack.

"Creepy!" Dino added with much less enthusiasm.

"Ya like those? See these!" For one last example, Peetree got up in Dino's face and closed his eyes as tight as possible to reveal yet another, much tinier set of abs on his eyelids.

"Thoroughly unsettling!" Dino stated with fear, yet still wore a bright smile.

"We don't usually sing and dance, Peetree," Cupcake was quick to add.

"And if we did, our customers would've had us sent to a mental institution by now," Reese pointed out flatly.

"And you haven't seen macho until you've met us," Cupcake added confidently.

"Oh, yeah? How many push-ups can you do?" Peetree asked with a grin, and leaned against the cart to seem more threatening.

"Uh…not less than it would take to earn your respect, that's for sure," Cupcake nervously answered.

"I know macho, and you ain't it. That's why I'm the most popular general services guy in Big City, and you guys still live in the basement of your uncle's grocery store," Peetree taunted, easily getting to Cupcake and Dino, but Reese wasn't having it.

"Hey, it's got the cheapest rent in the whole city, and I'd like ta see just how _macho_ you are after I break both yer legs, Birdbrain," Reese growled threateningly while cracking her knuckles.

"You think I'm scared of a little rodent, let alone a little girl? You wish," Peetree chuckled before snatching an apple, and taking a single bite out of it and tossing it back before leaving the store.

"Oh, he makes me so mad," Reese hissed under her breath, picking up the discarded apple and effortlessly squeezing the juice out of it in her fist.

"So, more dance, or…?" Dino eventually broke the awkward silence, to which Cupcake covered his mouth with his hand. But that didn't bother Dino, for he just kept smiling and subtly dancing.

* * *

Later that day, the three returned to their small apartment behind the Goody Bag Groceries store when their shift finally ended. And even though Reese and Dino seemed to calm down and forget about their encounter with Peetree by playing video games, Cupcake wasn't so easily forgetful.

"Aha! Dino, Reese, I've found the answer to all our problems!" Cupcake called after skimming through a newspaper for so long.

"Ya finally found a girlfriend, and yer gonna move out?" Reese called back jokingly.

"No, that-that's not our problem," Cupcake grumbled before the faint blush on his frosting disappeared.

"Then what _is_ our problem?" Dino asked and paused the game.

"We're not macho enough. We need to be more like Peetree," Cupcake replied.

"You kiddin' me? There's no way yer gonna be like him with those squishy cheeks?" Reese chuckled while lunging at Cupcake, and then playfully squeezed his frosting face.

"Exactly," Cupcake stated through puckered lips before removing Reese's hands, "That's why we're gonna interview for this."

The pastry then lifted the newspaper and pointed at an ad her circled in red, to which Dino and Reese leaned in to read the small text. But then Dino gasped when he realized he was still on the couch, and therefore too far away for him to read.

"I can't see it, sorry," he quickly pointed out.

"Oh, right. 'The Manly Men's Club is looking for some stable hands to get their horses ready for the horseshow this Friday'," Cupcake read the article aloud.

"The Manly Men's Club? Even their name sounds like their compensatin' for somethin'," Reese admitted with a roll of her eyes.

"Yeah, they're the most macho club in Big City! If we impress these guys, we'll get _way_ better general service gigs than we do now!" Cupcake explained in excitement.

"What's wrong with the gigs we get now?" Dino questioned.

"We need to think bigger, Guys. You wanna mow the lawn, or plunge toilets forever?"

"No way! …Unless _you_ do."

Reese crossed her arms and shook her head, "That's just insulting."

"Could I interject?" came a calm voice, to which the boys jumped back in surprise. It was Hugo, one of their co-workers; a short, pale man with an odd haircut, always wore a brightly-colored vest, and was most definitely the neatest and tidiest employee of Goody Bag.

"Agh, Hugo! How long have you been there?" Cupcake yelped.

"Well, you said hi when you came in, and you asked me to get cheese and crackers, which I did. And you're eating them right now," Hugo explained while pointing at the cheese-covered crackers Reese was munching on, to which she earned a few confused glances from the others.

"What? This is a good stereotype," she admitted with a mouthful of crackers and cheese, and Cupcake quickly snatched the last one, much to her dismay.

"So, I'd say two hours?" Hugo continued, "Anyway, I heard the Man Club is full of jerks."

"Oh, that's just the macho dude vibe. I'd probably give it out, too, ya know," Cupcake protested nonchalantly before taking a bite out of the cheesy cracker.

"Along with a few other things. When's the last time ya brushed yer teeth? Jeez," Reese stated in disgust, even pinching her nose when she caught a whiff of Cupcake's bad breath.

"You're one to talk, Ratterson," Cupcake retaliated confidently.

"Take that back, _Goody_!" Reese snapped while violently poking Cupcake's chest, to which Hugo and Dino responded by stepping back in case things got worse. It wouldn't be the first time Reese and Cupcake have gotten into an explosive argument over the stupidest things.

"Not until you clean up that garbage pile in your room." Reese's eyes widened when she realized what she had walked into, and so she backed off and looked away in shame.

"Point taken."

Cupcake then averted his attention back to Hugo, "Hugo, see if you can get us an interview for those jobs."

Hugo was just in the middle of texting on his phone when Cupcake said that, and seconds later, his phone chimed with the alert of a new message, "They'll see you at four."

The others simply gawked at him in amazement.

"What? I'm good at texting," Hugo stated in defense.

"See? Good stereotypes," Reese added.

* * *

When it was close to their interview to start, the three friends left sooner rather than later to make sure that they would have time to spare. And when they did arrive, they took in the massive lodge that was decorated with a beautiful lawn and animal-shaped statues outside.

"Okay, Guys, remember what I said about the interview," Cupcake reassured while walking up to the door.

"Whenever possible, respond with short, hard, manly grunts," Dino replied like a giddy kindergartener, and even grunted with the same description to prove his point.

Cupcake then grabbed hold of the giant, brass handle on the door and pulled as hard as he could. But the handle wouldn't budge, much to Reese's amusement.

"Need a little help there, Sweet Cheeks?"

"No…thank you…I totally…got this," Cupcake replied between grunts. And just when Cupcake seemed to lift the handle a few inches, the door was finally pushed open violently, sending both the cupcake and the rat flying back a few feet.

"Did either of you hear what I'm assuming was a small bird pecking this door with little force?" a tall, burly man with a grand mustache and wearing a purple robe spoke when he stepped out, his voice proud as an English accent rolled off of his tongue. And when he finally looked around, his eyes stopped on the strange sight on his lawn; Cupcake had somehow landed on top of Reese while she landed flat on her back, and neither of them were happy to be in such an awkward position. Reese blushed just as darkly as Cupcake, but was first to pushed him off.

"That's not the only thing with 'little force'," Reese muttered under her breath with air quotes.

"Hey!" Cupcake snapped, feeling greatly offended, as well as loosening his wrapper in embarrassment. And Dino tried to lighten the mood by grunting long and hard out of nowhere.

"Mysterious. Well, what do you need? You did interrupt our steak tasting, by the way," the man asked, completely annoyed yet intrigued, as he lifted his mug of thick steak.

"Cupcake, Dino and Reese: General Services here!" Cupcake proudly announced.

"General _what_?" the man parroted in disbelief.

"General services," Reese corrected him.

"We'll do any job you need done, do you don't have to do it," Cupcake explained, "We understand you're looking for stable hands?"

"There's only one resume that matters here, and it's not printed in paper. It's printed on lip," the man firmly pointed out before wolfing down his entire steak and mug in one gulp, and then stroked his mustache proudly, "A naked lip is a baby's lip, and we don't hire babies—except for you, you're covered in hair. That's very manly, even though you're a woman."

Reese gave him a deadpanned look, "First of all, this is fur. And second, if my friends can't work here, then neither will I. How's that for manly expectations, Hairlip?"

"I'd say the expectations still aren't met. Many men only!" the man shouted and slammed the door.

"Well, that was as Hugo advertised," Dino sighed in defeat.

"We're not done yet, though," Cupcake reassured with a cocky grin.

* * *

Cupcake then led the two to a bazaar near the edge of Big City, where a marketplace selling strange and exotic items.

"What is this place, Cup?" Dino inquired curiously.

"You sure this ain't my aunt's place?" Reese asked nonchalantly.

"Yes, I'm sure. This is just a place to get thing you can't get at the _usual_ stores," Cupcakes answered slyly, as they entered a tent towards the back of the bazaar.

"Like an infomercial," Dino breathed in awe when he took in the sights of the tent, which was fully stocked with even more bizarre items.

"Or at least Craigslist," Reese added.

"Good day. I note your lips are as bare as a baby's badunk," a blue caterpillar salesman greeted, as he pulled out two samples of fake mustaches, "What is your preference? Those that stick, or those that clip?"

"We're thinking of something a little more _permanent_ ," Cupcake replied.

"I may have something for you. Rub this on your lip, and you shall note a change," the caterpillar explained while pulling out a purple bottle with a picture of a mustache on the side, but pulled it away before Cupcake could take it, "But be forewarned. There is—a price!"

The boys gasped while Reese's eyes squinted in suspicion, as they waited for the salesman to continue, "Twelve dollars plus tax!"

"Oh, okay," Dino breathed as he and his brother sighed in great relief.

* * *

The brothers rubbed some of the bottle's contents on their upper lips before they went to bed that night, and come morning, Dino was the first to wake up and notice the obvious results.

"Cup, Reese, wake up! Look!" the yellow dinosaur exclaimed happily, easily waking up the others to show them his new purple mustache. Cupcake joyfully jumped out of bed to check himself in the mirror, and smiled brightly to find a much thinner mustache had grown on his face.

"That's technically a mustache!" Cupcake cheered and giddily fondled his new facial hair.

"It's technically a mustache!" Dino repeated with a big smile.

"Alright, Boys, you've got yer mustaches, so stop actin' like girls about it. We've got a club ta get into," Reese reassured with a confident smirk.

* * *

Not wanting to waste anymore time, the three headed back to the Manly Men's Club and politely asked the chancellor to reconsider hiring them as stable hands. And after closely inspecting Cupcake and Dino's faces, he was slightly more convinced.

"Well, it's technically a mustache. You're hired, I guess," the chancellor reluctantly grumbled.

"Yay! …I mean…" Dino immediately cheered, but quickly remembered to be more manly and grunted loudly. The chancellor then led them into the lodge, which was decorated with even more antlers and other various heads and skins of hunted animals.

"This is the main hall where we sip steak, chop wood, and shake hands in an intense way. But seeing as you're not members, you'll be confined to the stables," the chancellor explained grimly, and stopped by a backdoor that led out to the club's stables and pastures.

"Horsies!" Dino giggled and skipped outside when he saw the beautiful horses.

"Chop chop! We need these beauties ready for the horse show tomorrow!" the chancellor demanded as the three began grooming the horses.

"It's a good thing they don't have a Black Beauty, or else this'd be considered incredibly racist," Reese couldn't help but point out.

"Look at him, Guys! So strong and sleek, but his hair is so soft," Dino shouted while grooming a handsome stallion with a grey coat and auburn mane, tail and mustache.

"Hey, look at this little dancer," Reese chuckled when she found an oddly familiar purple pony with a red mane and tail, and the little pony continued dancing around, even accidentally hitting Cupcake in the face with his tail.

"No dancing! It's not manly!" Cupcake snapped in annoyance, making the little pony neigh sadly in shame. Cupcake instantly felt guilty and pet the pony's nose comfortingly, "Aw, c'mere, you."

"I didn't take you for a Brony, Cup," Reese snickered.

"Shut up," Cupcake warned.

"Aw! Now, who does he remind me of?" Dino cut in after examining the strong resemblance between Cupcake and the purple pony.

"I don't see whatever it is you're seeing," Cupcake quickly protested.

"No, seriously, this little guy could be your long lost twin," Reese added in agreement, as she gently stroked the pony's mane. Everyone got a good laugh out of it, all except for Cupcake, who blushed madly when he saw finally the similarities, too.

"Like you. The pony looks just like you, Baby Lips," the daunting and annoying voice of Peetree came, as he rode in on a proud black horse with a golden mustache.

"Ok, the fact that he's riding a black horse only further defines his character as an ass," Reese stated while face-palming.

"Peetree? How did you get in here? You don't have a mustache," Cupcake pointed out in confusion.

"Don't I?" Peetree asked cockily before grunting, a thick black mustache suddenly grew on his beak.

"Wow. Insta-stache," Dino sighed in bewilderment.

"Although it defies all logic, it's still not as cool as instanoodles," Reese simply admitted, but Peetree ignored her as he triumphantly laughed and rode off.

* * *

After a disappointing first day at the club, Dino and Reese expected to wake up to another of having to see Peetree at the club again; that is, until they noticed that Cupcake was already awake, and sitting in the kitchen eating breakfast. As to why the usually late-sleeper was already up, they had no clue.

"Mornin', Cup. Ready to comb some more horses?" Dino began tiredly, but then Cupcake finally turned towards them and surprised them with a longer, thicker, brown mustache, "Wow, look at that mustache! It's glorious!"

"But this one defies any real logic, too, so how?" Reese questioned in disbelief.

"I stayed up all night applying cream, and reading the club rule book," Cupcake explained and held up the said thick book of rules, "And guess what, Guys. I'm not only gonna work for that club, I'm gonna rule it."

"Sounds fun," Dino stated happily.

"Yeah, what could possibly go wrong?" Reese asked sarcastically, already having a pretty good idea of all possible bad scenarios that are bound to happen.

* * *

Determined to make a stand at the manly club, Cupcake was in front of Dino and Reese the whole way there. And once they arrived, Cupcake walked with the most pride through the main hall.

"Bring out the grand chancellor!" Cupcake boomed demandingly.

"Are you cure about this, Cup? Maybe we should just go pet our horses," Dino nervously suggested.

"I thought I told you the main hall is for club members only," the chancellor informed in great annoyance.

"Well, then, grab a ruler because I've got a now and improved application!" Cupcake protested proudly, and grabbed the tip of his mustache to emphasize its now presence.

"I honestly half expected you to pull out your-," Reese tried to speak, but Dino suddenly silenced her by slapping his hand over her mouth.

"Language, Reese!" he gasped.

"Sorry, never had a filter since I was thirteen."

"Anyway, I challenge you to a mustache strong-off!" Cupcake boldly told the chancellor, earning numerous gasps from around the lodge.

"Fine! …And a mustache strong-off would be what, exactly?" the chancellor inquired.

"It's a challenge to see who has the strongest mustache, and gets to be Grand Chancellor," a random club member with a Russian accent informed.

"Hmm, weird. Do I have a choice?"

"No."

"Then I accept!"

Soon enough, the whole club gathered outside to watch, as Cupcake and the chancellor's mustaches were being tied to the tail of the strongest horse in the stables. But before the contest could begin, Cupcake's pony doppelganger wanted to wish him luck by giving him a little lick on the back of his head.

"Not now," Cupcake laughed under his breath, and gently pushed the pony away.

"Gentlemen, any questions?" the judge asked.

"Uh, yeah. The horse, is it gonna run, and then pull their mustaches and-," another club member went on, but then paused awkwardly, "Yeah, I think I just answered my own question. I'm good."

"That, and an idiot," Reese scoffed.

"Then, may the strongest mustache win. Hyah!" As soon as the judge's hand landed harshly on the horse's flank, it reared and neighed and tried to take off in a full gallop, but was rendered immobile by their mustache's as they held onto the fence. In the process, Cupcake and the chancellor's mustaches were being pulled with great force, even threatening to have them painfully ripped off, but they kept clinging to the fence to hold their ground in determination.

A few groans and tears of agony later, a loud rip rang through the air and the horse finally calmed down. Everyone went silent to see whose mustache had come off, and they were all shocked to find that the chancellor had lost while Cupcake's mustache remained perfectly intact.

"Noooo!" the chancellor cried out like Darth Vader, as he tried to hide his now bare lip and dropped to his knees and sobbed.

"We have a winner! Your new Grand Chancellor is Cupcake B. Goody!" the judge announced as he removed the former chancellor's golden crown, and placed it upon Cupcake's head.

But as the club member's cheered and gathered around their new leader to toss him up, Peetree was beyond disbelief.

"What?! That's it?! He's our new leader?!" the rooster called in anger.

"You better believe it, Feather duster," Reese replied mockingly.

Meanwhile, Dino stayed behind the comfort the crying old chancellor.

"I mean, for what it's worth, I think you look great without it. So, there's that," Dino tried to reassure, but that only made the man curl into a ball and suck his thumb.

* * *

Once Cupcake's new reign was fully established, he did not take it for granted; he immediately took his place upon the grand throne only meant for the Grand Chancellor to sit, and he even appointed Dino and Reese honorary guests.

"Well, Cupcake—I mean, Mr. Grand Chancellor—the horse show's about to start," Dino sadly informed, knowing his brother was now too caught up in his new stature to worry about general services anymore.

"Do I look macho enough? My entrance has to be perfect, so Peetree himself cowers before me," Cupcake stated manically while constantly examining himself in a mirror.

"Yeah, this is the second thing I guessed was gonna happen," Reese finally pointed out.

"What was the first?" Dino asked.

"You don't wanna know."

"Right, well…Cupcake, just don't forget about that ultimately, this is to raise the profile of our general services business. Right?" Dino tried to explain.

"We're _way_ past that now, Dino! This is about macho respect," Cupcake protested and used his now appendage-like mustache to rub more mustache growth serum on his face.

"Ok, I think you're startin' ta OD on that," Reese pointed out, as she stepped back knowingly.

"Don't worry, I'll be fi-aaahh!" Just as Cupcake said that, his mustache suddenly grew at an alarming rate until it was a giant, hairy, tentacle-like monster. It effortlessly knocked everyone back and latched onto the ceiling support beams, and then crawled its way towards the door with Cupcake dangling helplessly underneath.

"Guys, help me!" Cupcake shrieked.

"Oh, crap! It's tryin' ta get out! C'mon, everybody grab Cupcake!" Reese commanded as the hair monster reached for the door, and she wasted no time in grabbing Cupcake while the others grabbed onto her, and they all worked together to rip Cupcake away from the mustache's hold. Even though he cried out in pain, Cupcake was soon freed, but was still wracked with mental and physical pain.

"No! My beautiful mustache!" Cupcake whined.

"Just be thankful that's not the only manly label ya lost taday, and we've _still_ got a monster ta deal with thanks ta you!" Reese snapped as the monster burst through the door, and began terrorizing innocent citizens to emphasize her point. And when they noticed it was headed for the purple pony next, the three friends were utterly distraught.

"Cup, it's going right for the pink pony that looks exactly like you!" Dino exclaimed in fear.

"Pink?! Are you kidding?! They're both clearly purple!" Reese argued.

"Lil' Cupper, get out of there!" Cupcake shouted warningly.

"Aww, you named him?" Dino cooed.

"I gotta admit, that's adorable," Reese reluctantly informed.

"What? I…uh, no," Cupcake tried to deny it, but then the mustache monster roared and swung a hairy tentacle at the pony. But much to its surprise, it dodge it with a graceful twirl, and continued dodging perfectly with even more elite dance moves.

"Whoa, did you see that?!" Dino exclaimed.

"He's…dancing?" Cupcake asked in shock.

"He matches you ta a T," Reese chuckled jokingly.

"It can't keep up with his dance! Let's help him, Guys! We've gotta dance!" Dino declared and ran into the pasture to join the pony's dancing.

"But dancing isn't manly, and everyone's watching!" Cupcake shouted in fear, as some of the club members really were watching the horrible yet odd events.

"And I already told you, I don't dance!" Reese added loudly.

"Don't or can't?" Dino quickly asked, to which Reese's ears drooped in embarrassment.

"Wait, you don't know how to dance?" Cupcake questioned in surprise.

"Just shut up, and watch non-beneficially like everyone else!" Reese tried to take the focus off of her inability to dance. For a while, everyone was amazed by the dinosaur and pony's synchronized dancing, as they continued to keep dodging the monster's attacks effortlessly. But out of nowhere, in the middle of a jump, Dino's tail accidentally hit the pony, knocking them both of their groove.

The monster took this to its advantage, and wasted no time in snatching up Dino and the pony, even waving them around violently like King Kong did with Ann Darrow.

"Cupcake, Reese, we need you!" Dino cried out as he and the pony tried to break free, but to no avail.

"C'mon, No-stache and Ratty! Why don't you dance with your little gay friends?" Peetree taunted, making Cupcake and Reese panic even more like he wanted. But when Cupcake took another look at his brother and the pony's fear-struck faces, he finally decided enough was enough.

"Stop!" he roared at the top of his lung, and stepped up to the monster to gain its attention.

"Are you crazy?!" Reese shouted in terror.

"Nope! I'm dancing!" Cupcake replied while motioning with his hand for the monster to come at him, to which it did and dropped Dino and the pony in the process. Even though he seemed lost in his own little world of techno music, Cupcake danced and dodged just as gracefully as the others, who soon joined him in confusing the giant mustache.

In fact, the mustache quickly grew so enraged, that it began thrashing its hairy tentacles around aimlessly until it eventually defeated itself by accidentally tying its tentacles tightly around it.

"Consider yourself groomed!" Cupcake boasted with his arms crossed.

"Oh, you did not just think of that right now! That's my brother! He just thought of that right now!" Dino cheered in amazement, and the rest of the club soon joined him with louder cheers.

"I personally think dancin's for the stars, but you three handled yerselves pretty well out there," Reese admitted while crossing her arms.

"Why, thank you, Reese. And because you're so obviously amazed by dancing, I'd say it's time you were taught how," Cupcake thanked with a confident smirk.

"Wait, what?" Before Reese could comprehend what was happening, Cupcake grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her up against his chest tango style; he then pushed and pulled the helpless and unsuspecting rat around in a short-lived tango, and then grabbed her finger to put her in a Tasmanian devil spin. Cupcake's grin grew bigger once he let go, and Reese was sent spiraling across the field until she landed face-first into the dust.

"You did that on purpose," Reese grunted, meekly lifting her dizzied head from the ground to speak clearly before plopping it back down.

"I did, and it was worth it," Cupcake replied nonchalantly.

* * *

A whole day after the whole monstrous mustache ordeal, Cupcake, Dino and Reese abandoned their gig at the Manly Men's Club and were soon back to work at the Goody Bag Groceries store.

"You know what, Cup? You should get a medal for what you did yesterday," Dino pointed out with a nod, as he and the others were once again putting price tag labels on the store's stock.

"Well, I think me creating the monster in the first place kinda evens things out," Cupcake stated in embarrassment.

"Right. I forgot you created the monster."

"How could you forget? That thing was practically your nephew," Reese added with a deadpanned look.

"Oh, think fast!" Before Cupcake and Reese could heed Dino's warning, Peetree had already approached from behind, and wore a surprisingly polite expression.

"I just wanna say—I saw you dance-fight with that stache yesterday, and it was sorta whatever in a I-didn't-mind-it kinda way," Peetree awkwardly admitted.

"Oh! I…Peetree, I…" Cupcake tried to form the right words, but was too flustered by the said rooster's compliment.

"Someone pull his string, he's not talkin'," Reese joked while nudging the embarrassed pastry.

"Anyway, later!" Peetree exclaimed before playfully slapping Cupcake on the back and then leaving.

"Ow," Cupcake whined and shriveled underneath the aftermath of Peetree's strength.

"Wow, dancing made you look cool, tough, and macho after all," Dino stated in surprise, but then frowned when he noticed how his brother clung to his aching shoulder, "You ok, Cup?"

"Absolutely…tough and macho," Cupcake groaned in pain.

"I'm gonna go get you some frozen peas," Dino reassured before walking off, and began singing a tune about getting frozen peas.

"Nope. Don't need 'em…ow, God damnit, what did Peetree do ta me?" Cupcake growled and clutched his shoulder even tighter.

"Don't worry, I know somethin' that'll take yer mind off the pain, Frostin' Top," Reese informed while slipping an arm over Cupcake's shoulder suggestively, to which a dark red blush crept onto his face.

Reese immediately noticed this and laughed uncontrollably, "H-ha! You're so gullible. By the way, does Dino know he's goin' in the wrong direction?"

* * *

 **I know Cupcake and Dino aired on Netflix maybe about a week ago(heh-heh, 'bout a week ago!), but I already love it to pieces! And if you know me well enough, you know I gotta write a fanfic with a love interest for a main character(spoiler alert) in a show as cute as this.**

 **And just so you're not confused: No, Reese is not related to Cupcake, Dino or the Goody family in general.**

 **Until the next chapter, I'm TRikiD, bye-bye!**


End file.
